Forever Mine
by My Final Death
Summary: Heh heh. A.U. Basically my version of the movie. Haku is evil and wants to own Chihiro, and traps her into spiritual world so that he can own her. I'm not good with summaries, there's a better explanation inside. Especially if you read it.
1. Heh heh my plan shall work perfectly

****

Disclaimer: Ok, this is a ~magical~ disclaimer. It is magically on all of the rest of the chapters, though you can't see it. Because it's ~MaGiCaL~, got it? I don't own Spirited Away. If I did, then I'd be one rich lucky lady, and Haku wouldn't be crushing on Chihiro ^_~ 

Ok, I saw this movie just now, today. To be honest, it wasn't as romantic as I would've liked it to be, despite Chihiro's and Kohaku's age and the audience age that the movie was supposedly targeting. However, I must say, I was quite intrigued by it anyways, and started daydreaming of how it could've been different. I even got on here to see if I could find some good fanfics on it the way that I had imagined it.

Only problem was that I was bitterly disappointed to find that no one had the story plot I wanted to read. Only one person had a plot similar to the one I wanted to read, but they made Kohaku too nice O.o.

Alright, now here's the biggest warning I can give you. The most obvious one. THIS IS AN A.U.!!!!! A.U. means ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE!!! Alternative means choice, selection, and all of those other words. This is a different universe that I chose to create. And in this one, _THERE ARE JUST A FEW THINGS THAT ARE DIFFERENT_: This fic is basically a reversion of the movie, however, there are different events. Chihiro is 16 and Kohaku is physically 18. They aren't kids. Yubaba (sp?) is still head honcho. However, she owns more of Kohaku than she did in the movie. She also has a curse on him, and he's an evil sadistic brute as well as a thief. And he's quite lustful, still remembering how he saved her from the river, but not remembering his real name. Chihiro's parents are gone. They don't exist in this story. She's alone. Allllll alone. The spirit world is quite different, and spirit food is the link between the spirit world and the human world. Read to find out how.

Anyways, this is moi's story. Read it, love it, hate it, go ahead. Just don't flame it. 

Haku, in his dragon form, smiled a huge, toothy, evil smirk. Up in the sky, but not able to be seen, he could see everything perfectly. And he could see Chihiro's car driving towards the cursed theme park. It was all too perfect.

He knew that she was the one for him, ever since he saved her from the river. He didn't know exactly how he had saved her, nor did he remember anything else. All he remembered was pulling her up above the river waters and swimming away quickly. He couldn't even remember the river name. Just the way she looked and felt, and her name.

"Chihiro…" he muttered. Of course, it came out as a soft growl. He had seen her growing up. She never knew about him, no one could. He was of the spirit world, and humans couldn't see beings of the spirit world unless they ate spirit food. And then they belong to the spirit world, and aren't allowed to go back to the human world. Only by the hands of one who wields powerful magic could make the unlucky human belong to the human world again. But they'd have to be pretty lucky, human make excellent servants and it was very rare that one ever earned their way back into the human world again.

So for 8 years, he'd been watching her. At first it was merely just a hobby. She was fascinating. She was a complete lazy bum, but he could sense something strong and burning within her. Then he started becoming obsessed with her. All he could think about was her, and making her his own little pet. Making her belong to him. 

There really wasn't any sexual fantasy, he really could've rather cared less if she was a muddy hobo. She was an attractive female, which he acknowledged because he was a man, but there was nothing more to it. He didn't lust after her human body. He just merely wanted to own it.

So he had no loyal ties to her. Just his desire to own her. That's why Yubaba let him continue in his practice, despite the fact that it sometimes distracted him from the missions she set out for him. He was her most loyal servant, although she had no love for him either. He was just one of her henchmen. If he did a good job, she gave him a bone a few pretty nymphs to warm his bed up at night. However, if he did a bad job, she could easily, without remorse, tore his body up to shreds with her own hands.

However, about a month ago, Haku finally got down to being serious of the idea of owning her. He'd started ever so slightly letting his spiritual presence surface rather than keeping a tight control on it. Using the effect it had on people, he had started whispering things to her, giving her ideas that she would never had normally thought of, such as grand adventures. She was very apathetic, so he started encouraging more feelings out of her. 

The results weren't very satisfactory at first, but they finally paid off whenever she finally decided to take the car out for a drive just to see what all she could find to do. He had led her to a small pub, where people continuously talked of a haunted theme park. Encouraging her curiosity, he led her even further into this mini adventure by getting her to ask for directions to the haunted place. 

And now, she was on her way. He had it perfectly laid out. Inside, nearby there was an apple tree. The apples were perfectly shaped, and the skin on them were as red as blood. They screamed, "EAT ME!" to anyone who chose to pay any attention to them. It was the reason why most people were caught up into the spiritual slave trade. Then he would appear and lead her away from the entrance and into the spiritual land, make her his own.

Perfect. Completely perfect. And she was just now approaching.

Quickly, he floated down towards her car, as it came to a stop at the start of the tunnel into the theme park.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chihiro placed a tentative food outside of the car, and stood up. She closed the car door and started to walk towards the statue that was placed in front of the tunnel. It gave her the willies. The smile was just all too evil.

She didn't exactly like the idea of passing through that long tunnel either. She felt cold all over, although the weather had been perfectly fine before whenever she got out of the car. It was just too creepy. She wanted to go back home. But there was something that kept edging at the side of her mind. 

__

You came this far, it's not time to quit yet. Make the journey through the tunnel. Don't be a scaredy cat.

She gulped. She shouldn't be there, she could feel it in the air, as well as imagining the statue saying that. There was a reason why people said this place was haunted. There was a reason why this place was abandoned.

__

Perhaps it's because this place went bankrupt. You're just being paranoid. Just walk through the stupid tunnel so you can say that you did

She didn't want to be here, she wanted to go home.

__

Nothing awaits you at home, nothing but boredom. Isn't it about time you got off your lazy bum and did something for the world? For yourself, atleast?

She sighed. "Might as well…" she mumbled to herself, and started to make her way through the tunnel. What waited on the other side scared her, but once again, for the past month, she'd been pushed otherwise. She could still feel the chill though, and it seemed to be playing all over her spine. She clenched her fist and trudged forward, almost tripping on a rock once.

When she finally got through, she took a deep breath. The bad feeling wasn't gone, but it wasn't as strong as it was before. Partly because it was being nullified by the beauty of the surrounding landscape. Everything was so green and beautiful… and the sky was a perfect clear blue.

Smiling, she started to turn around. "Alright," she said to herself, "I came, I went, I conquered, time to go home!"

However, before she could get started, the most beautiful sets of apples she'd ever seen started to laugh in her face. Perfect red orbs hung from a beautifully formed tree. In awe, she went over towards the tree, and looked up at the apples.

__

Hm, those would probably taste like a chunk of paradise! Grab one and eat it!

She sighed. "I need to go back home…" she muttered. "These apples look good, but I don't really want any. This place is spooky."

__

Oh come on, one bite! Just one bite to see how they taste!

"I mean, what if they have worms in them?"

__

Those perfectly shaded red globes couldn't possibly have worms in them! The brim with healthiness! I bet one bite would taste like a mouthful of sugar.

Sighing, and giving up to her hunger and her pushing mind, she reached up and grabbed one. She hesitated for a second, not really wanting to taste it, but finally, she took a bite.

A sudden shock went through her body. It tasted wonderful! It really did taste like a chunk of paradise! However, it tasted too perfect… she swallowed the bite in her mouth, and nibbled off another bite. It didn't seem so good anymore, now that she started to suspect something. She could feel something changing in the air. 

Right when she was about to drop it and leave, she heard a man's voice call out to her. 

"Hey, you there!"

She turned around, and saw the most handsome man she'd ever seen in her life. Before her stood a boy, about a few inches taller than her. He had longish brown air, and the most beautiful shade of green within his eyes. His smile was one that would melt any woman's heart; seductive, with a hint of coldness wrapped around evil. His body wasn't exactly an eyesore either. Although he was mostly clothed ancient Japanese clothing, perhaps part of the costume of the employees that worked at the theme park, one could tell there was a well-shaped body underneath.

"Huh? Me?" Dumbly, and shocked, she pointed to herself. Somehow, she felt guilty about taking the apple and eating it. What if this theme park was still functional, and they didn't want people eating off their trees? She couldn't see how it was still functional, if it was supposedly abandoned and full of ghosts, but she started to check the tree for a sign just in case. However, her attention was cut short by his voice again.

"Yes, you. My name is Haku, who are you?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Well, how is it? Bwahahahahahahaha! Perfect… my plan is working PERFECTLY! I have been sending subliminal messages to you all! You are now my slaves! Now, send me reviews!


	2. Hm, wow, I didn't notice there was an oc...

****

Yay! Two reviews! Hn, *looks enviously at the person who has 5 reviews* I shall beat that so help me… *snickers* 

Oh yEah, you didn't hAve To eaT tHe applE, I'm Probably sending you some Pretty obvious subLiminal mEssages right now (so help me, if no one caught on to that, I will kill you all with windex =P)

Well, anyways, reviewers, and future reviewers… =D READ! REVIEW! READ! Remember, I'm a review whore, and the more reviews I get the more motivated I am in my writing, and the more context you get to read ^.^

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Haku looked the girl over. She hadn't changed much, her face remained quite the same from when she was still eight years old. He could see that much more clearly now, now that she was in his realm. Before, she'd just been a blurry blob with the words, "I AM CHIHIRO!" marked all over. Now he could see every detail fine. He mused at the change in her body figure, though his eyes did not linger long. Her human body didn't hold much attraction to him at all.

"My… my name's Chihiro…" She started off. She looked around him towards the theme park, then she looked back at the tree. She had an expression that explained every thought going through her head. Or atleast, that's what he felt like, but her mind was so wide open to the world that he could feel her thoughts bouncing off of him. A mind reader would make quick work of her.

She smiled a little bit sheepishly at him. "I…" she offered the apple to him. "I didn't know this place was still in business, are the apples available for everyone to eat?"

He shrugged. "They'll grow back, no need to hesitate in finishing what you started. Go ahead, eat it, savor its strength and consume it for your own."

She blinked, and raised an eyebrow at him. "You talk funny." 

He let out a silent growl, but controlled his face to keep a friendly look about. "And you have no manners, but if you'd like to forget our differences for a second, I would like to escort you to the theme park grounds. There are much more tastier foods than the meaningless apple you have in your hand."

He knocked the apple of out of her hand, and took a hold of it. He felt a surge of possessiveness go throughout his body. Her hand was small in his. He smirked to himself, knowing that this bag of flesh would soon be his toy to play with at his will. Another side of him told him that he should've just continued looking at her from a distance, but he couldn't hear it. The other voice, the more seductive and tempting one, told him to take what he wanted already and to stop toying around.

However, shocked, Chihiro pulled her hand back. "I really oughta get back now, but-"

Annoyed, and not to be pushed aside, Haku looped his arm around hers and pulled her to his side. "Nonsense, consider me your friend. Now, shall we go?" And without waiting for another response, he started leading her towards the main theme park grounds. Shocked by his touches, she allowed herself to be led, although she didn't want to go anywhere with him. His skin felt like slick ice on hers, and it sent chills down her spine.

By the time that they had actually walked all the way there, it was turning nightfall. "I really need to go back home now-" Chihiro started, but once again, Haku held a hand up.

"Really now, you need more of an adventurous life. Besides, we're almost there. Ah, look, here we are!"

Chihiro looked around. Everywhere, there were strange creatures around. She felt herself start to scream, but Haku quickly clapped a hand over her mouth while laughing. "There's nothing to fear, they're all in costume! It's a constant festival down here, and everyone who comes down here dresses up in some weird way. Adds to the story of this place being haunted."

Feeling a bit more relieved, Chihiro allowed Haku to lead her in and out of the crowds, while randomly explaining things to her. However, she'd felt a tad bit curious as to why everyone was greeting him as Master Haku, and everyone was giving her a disgusted look.

"Haku? Why is everyone looking at me as if they'd devour me…and why do they call you Master Haku?"

He gave a nonchalant shrug. "How can you even tell how they're looking at you? They're all wearing masks. And they call me Master Haku, cause I'm practically a slave driver. If they aren't doing their jobs, I'll make sure they back to it one way or another. If I weren't escorting you at this moment, I'd be doing just exactly that right now."

"But…" she felt a blush come on to her cheeks. She wasn't exactly used to hanging around with guys all the time. She was quite alone in the human world, and no one ever paid that much attention to the lazy bum who felt apathetic towards everything. "You seem nice, Haku. How could you be a slave driver?"

He kept the cold menacing laugh out of his voice, trying to make it sound as warm as he could, but the irony of her statement almost made him let loose of his self control. "Well, to some I am, and to others… well, they don't deserve it."

Chihiro nodded, and noticed the moon across the river- she stopped herself as soon as she thought of the river. It hadn't been there an hour ago, and she was sure of it. Her eyes followed the river that connected to what seemed to be a vast body of water. She let out a little whimper, and turned to Haku. "Haku! I don't remember there being an ocean here! And I we just walk past this place about an hour ago!"

He remained silent. However, he did let a small smirk slip. The ocean was extremely vast, and she wouldn't be able to escape. She was in his world, and she was now his. No one would dare claim her, not after he had just led her through town and let her call him simply Haku. No one ever called him just Haku. Everyone called him Master Haku, or they would surely be slaughtered. Having her call him simply Haku was as much as proof that she was his as the pee stain left from a dog marking his territory.

However, there was no reason to lose the girl's trust after all. So he let he let her grab onto him, and shake him. It didn't matter, she'd pay for her ignorance and impudence later. "Haku! What's going on, please tell me that I just simply didn't notice there was an ocean there! Where's the exit, I want to go home now!"

He put both hands on her shoulder, and smiled kindly down at her. "Don't worry, Chihiro, I'll show you the way out, just head that way."

He started to nudge her in front him and let her take the lead through the crowds. Occasionally, she could hear him tell her which way to turn, but whenever she turned around, he was no where to be seen. She started to push past the "costumed" guests, trying to find him again, when all the sudden a being grabbed her by the arm.

As soon as she felt the slimy hand, she knew it wasn't a costume. The slimy hand belonged to a real monster. She looked up into it's mucky face, and started to scream her head off. It quickly let go of her, and she started to run through the crowd at break neck speed, desperately trying to find her way out.

But then people started cheering excitedly and clearing a path for her. She didn't realize it, until she realized that everyone was at a respective distance from her in the form of a circle. She could see some people pointing up into the air, so she herself looked up into the air.

What she saw made her scream even louder than before. A huge white dragon was flying straight at her! And everyone seemed to be happy and cheering for it! Before she could even try to hide within the crowd again, the dragon had already started to swoop down, clearly going after her as the target.

The closer she got to the crowd, the further they jumped back away from her, not one allowing themselves to get any closer to her than they already were. Then, finally, she felt claws scratch her back and pick her up by the shirt and into the air. She closed her eyes, but when she opened them, she could see nothing but a sparkle of lights, a tower, and an ocean surrounding everything. She blacked out then.

****

Ok, that's a good enough chapter for me. Anything over a 1000 words qualifies as a good chapter, unless it's a ~Dream~ chapter. Then I'll just go ahead and put the dream down and make a new chapter. Anyways, if you're reading this, you might as well review =D


	3. Her name is Sen, get out!

**__**

I'd like to thank Dariablackstar, and the other person who gave me a positive review =P Thank you so much, I really do appreciate it. *snickers* I think my fic is the only one where Haku truly is evil.

As for _some_ of you others…

__

PAY ATTENTION!

Ok, I think perhaps I underestimated the stupidity of some. So I shall REPEAT what I said in the FIRST CHAPTER

As for that one person who decided that I was butchering up Spirited Away, this is for you. I can't remember your name, but I won't waste any more time on you than I already am by doing this. _THIS IS AN ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE!!! DO YOU COMPREHEND THE MEANING OF THAT!?!_

For some of you people who need to be explained to twice, _ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE MEANS CHOICE! THIS IS MY ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE VERSION FOR SPIRTED AWAY! _This is MY CHOICE version of Spirited Away. I have given myself the LITERARY LISCENCE to write this story this way! I have given myself THE RIGHT to write Haku in as an evil person.

FANFICTION GIVES ME _THE RIGHT_ TO CREATE MY OWN UNIVERSE! And believe me, there are some people who keep Haku all nice and warm, and guess what? IT'S BORING CAUSE THAT'S WHAT EVERYONE ELSE DOES! This is a _DIFFERENT_ STORY! HAKU IS EVIL! HE IS EVIL UNTIL HE GAINS HIS OWN WILL BACK! UNTIL HE OWNS HIMSELF AGAIN! He belongs to Yubaba currently. Just because he isn't a human doesn't mean he can't belong to someone.

Yeah, sure, maybe I'll be nice and let Haku become good in the end, but guess what? HE WILL BE AS FRICK'N MEAN AS I WANT HIM TO BE UNTIL THEN!!! Haku is currently EVIL. His soul is inhabited with Yubaba's evil spirit that CONTROLS HIS MIND INFECTING IT WITH EVIL! Yeah, sure, he has choice of what he thinks and does, but ultimately, if Yubaba wanted, she could make him her puppet.

And EVIL IS EVIL! He's not all the sudden going to be nice to Chihiro because he has an obsession with her! He only wants to own her, he doesn't have actually feelings for her yet! LOVE DOESN'T HAPPEN LIKE THAT! He's still evil, and he's not going to be nice to Chihiro when all he feels for her currently is obsession!

I'm trying to get the characters to stay in character as much as I can. Chihiro is 16, and not 10, but since I haven't gotten any complaints about her yet, I'll leave that subject alone. 

And you know, for all of you Haku lovers, guess what? Lin even said that Haku was devious, and she knew him long before Chihiro did! Hn, I wonder what THAT reason was for?

Now, for those of you who didn't get what I was saying, here, I'll describe it one sentence.

HAKU IS EVIL BECAUSE THAT'S JUST HOW THIS STORY IS!

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Haku, now in his human form, held Chihiro in his arms the way a husband would carry his wife across the threshold. He knew already that he could keep her, Yubaba would have to approve of her first. That was the easy part; Yubaba approved of anything bad he's done, and didn't really care what he did as along as he carried out the tasks she gave him first.

As he approached Yubaba's door, he could hear her cold voice curling around him. "Come in, Haku, I see you found me another human girl!"

Obediently, Haku went through the door as it opened, and approached Yubaba after walking down some corridors. If anyone had looked at the room from above, you'd think that it was just big enough for a bedroom, but that was just an illusion. Inside it was as vast as a labyrinth and just as confusing. She did that mainly to keep unwanted guests coming in. If she didn't want them to find her, they wouldn't be able to. And once you were in, only with her dismissal could you find an exit.

Yubaba looked him over intently, her owl eyes all knowing. "So, Haku, I see you brought it upon yourself to bring this human girl into our world, so I'm curious, what do you plan to do with her?"

"I would like to keep her." He held a stoic face. It was better not to ever show any type of emotion around Yubaba. She could easily use emotions against you for her own gain.

"I see no reason why, she's just a scrawny human. Surely she can't beat having beautiful nymphs? Or would you just like me to turn her into a hopelessly devoted puppy for you?"

"I would like to keep her in the form she is."

"But the human stench! Surely you'll want to be rid of her soon anyways, so just let me change her. She won't do you any good, Haku, she's just a puny weak human. My baby will eat humans for breakfast if you just mix them up in his stew good enough." Yubaba looked up from her desk, and stared at Chihiro. "Bring her here."

Haku nodded, and reluctantly stepped forward and set the unconscious Chihiro on the table. Yubaba poked her, prodded, scratched, and finally seemed to come to a decision. "You want to make this girl yours? I have no objections, and I'll give her to you. However, I want something out of this. What will you give me?"

Haku shrugged. "You already own my will and soul, as well as my body. What else can I give you that would please you?"

"You could give me your heart." Yubaba smirked. "Yes, your heart would be perfect."  
Haku nodded. "Fine, you have my heart." He picked her back up. "So make her mine."

Yubaba stood up from her desk and walked over towards Chihiro and Haku. "What's her name?"  
"Chihiro."

"I need her to write her name down on a contract, so I need her atleast partially awake." She held her hands up and blue energy formed all around them. She placed a hand on Chihiro's forehead. A few seconds passed, and Chihiro opened her eyes, although she wasn't awake.

"Sign this, kid," Yubaba handed her a piece of paper and a pen. Chihiro, like a mindless zombie, took the paper and signed her name onto it, although it was quite sloppy.

Yubaba touched her head again, and her eyes immediately closed and she went limp in Haku's arms again. Yubaba took the contract and held her hand above where she had scribbled her name. The word seemed to float up from the paper, and into Yubaba's hand. She looked at Haku, and offered her hand out. Haku nodded and held his hand out to retrieve the words. She dropped them in his hand, and started to laugh evilly. "I hope you enjoy your human toy, but don't enjoy her too much, or else I'll have to punish you for giving away something that doesn't belong to you anymore."

She disappeared, and a corridor leading towards the exit appeared. Haku gave a quick bow, all though she wasn't there anymore – physically, that is. He could tell by her presence that she was still in the room. "There is no need to worry about that, she is merely a toy I shall enjoy looking at, never anything else." He propped her up against himself and put her name in a sack that hung around his neck by a string. Letting the words float back in, he tightened the back and shoved it down his shirt. He took Chihiro into his arms again, and departed from the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chihiro woke up, completely dazed and confused. As with all wakings, everything was blurry. She slowly rubbed her eyes until things started to come into focus, choosing not to pay attention to the nagging part of her brain that something was seriously wrong.

However, she couldn't ignore it long, as soon as she saw her surroundings, she remembered everything from last night. And this was the product of the events. She was in a large red bed that seemed to be just one huge pillow, with see through drapes hanging all around. Her hair had been let down out of the rubber band she had it up in earlier, and her clothes were changed into something that would look more appropriate for a belly dancer.

She started to scream, starting to go through a panic attack. She was cut short, however, by an older woman yelling, "SHUT UP ALREADY!"

She immediately put a hand over her mouth to keep from making any more noises. When she felt that she could trust herself again, she asked cautiously, "Who are you… where are you!?!"

A woman, who had blended in so perfectly with everything else except for her skin and black hair seemed to come out from the wall. Chihiro quickly realized that it was just a small door in the wall. The woman stared at her intently, and then put on a broad smirk.

"Looks like Master Haku needed a new girl toy."

Chihiro started to shiver, her nerves going crazy. This place was so weird and frightning, and it smelled unworldly. The shiver made her voice shaky. "Where is Haku?"

"I don't know, no one knows, and you'd better address him as Master Haku from now on. If you don't, you'll more than likely be punished the next time. My name's Lin, what's yours?"

Chihiro started to say her name, but Haku all the sudden appeared in the room out of no where, cutting her off.

"Her name is Sen. Get out of here NOW, Lin."

As Lin hurried to scramble out, Chihiro didn't feel the courage to correct him, his expression was cold enough to freeze hell over. It didn't lighten up either as he continued to stare straight into her eyes. He came up towards her bed, but maintained eye contact. Finally, he said. "Your name is Sen now, and belong to me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

To continue on the above subject (I decided to go ahead and let ya'll get on with the story) fanfiction is what the creator of it wants it to be. IT IS THEIR IMAGINATION OF WHAT THE STORY COULD BE PUT INTO WORDS! There is NO WAY that you can BUTCHER a story simply by LETTING PEOPLE KNOW WHAT YOU'RE IMAGINING!

If you want to say that I'm butchering this story, go ahead. But be warned. Everyone else in this whole fanfiction place is butchering stories too, they're not to be trusted ^_~

And also, on a further note of Haku's character, how do we know that he's sweet?

How did he even come to work at that bath house under Yubaba's control anyways? Simply to steal her magic. He's a thief. That's one bad mark on his character, can we find another? Well, obviously, he's pretty much a jerk and cold towards others. I believe Lin said that only one Haku was bad enough at one point where Chihiro asked if there were two. Well, we know that he probably treats his inferiors badly.

About the only good mark on his character is that he was nice to Chihiro. That's it. Honestly, the movie did a bad job on his character. They left it quite murky and full of questions. _That's where fanfiction steps in_. 

Please try to understand, this is how I thought the story should go in my own imagination. Personally, I like the story in my imagination better than I like the actual movie, but that's just because it didn't hold enough romance for me. And I kinda thought that Haku seemed a tad bit too nice towards Chihiro. 

Thank you for listening to me, if you're still reading.


	4. DON'T TOUCH MY STUFF!

****

Yay! More people like my evil Haku! Hugs the evil Haku, and gets punched … Ow.

I thought it was called literary license… o'well, poetic license is just as good =P

Well, to be honest, I go the idea and inspiration of evil Haku was whenever Lin said, "Haku shouldn't be trusted." Well, you know, I was all, "Whoa! Haku! You evil lil trickster! You were just trying to capture Chihiro!" Then I had this huge smile on my face cause I thought that now the plot had a kick booty evil twist to it because Haku wouldn't be helping her at all. But then whenever he started being nice to her again, I was kinda all, "… NOOOOO!!! BE EVIL HAKU! BE EVIL!"

So, thus, from that part, was born this story.

Ok, I'm sorta short on ideas on how this story should roll along, so eh, go ahead and submit your ideas if you interested in helping out. I may use one idea, or a combination of them. Or I might just be inspired off of them. Nothing corny or cheesy though, Haku is NOT going to be turning nice any time soon =P He has no reason to be right now.

"Your name is Sen now, and you belong to me."

Chihiro blinked, completely dumbfounded. Then, she glared, and said defiantly, "I don't want to be called, Sen! My name is Chihiro! And I don't belong to anybody!"

In a half of a second, Haku grabbed her by her neck and held her up close to him. She saw his face filled with fury and his other hand coming towards her face. She clenched her eyes and readied herself for the slap, but it never came. After waiting for a second, she opened one eye. Haku was smirking evilly, and his hand was just a centimeter away from her cheek.

"My punishments here are far worse than a slap, this was just a warning. The next outburst will guarantee punishment so severe you'll be scarred for life."

She didn't say anything, nor did she move. She was too scared to move. Probably knowing that he'd already beaten her into submission, he continued on.

"Your name is now Sen. You will not use the name Chihiro anymore, for it is no long yours. If I find that you've been using the name Chihiro, which believe me, I will know, then you will be roasted along with the coal in the boiler room. You will call me Master Haku. You now belong to me, so don't bother escaping. Everyone knows that you're mine now. They would be able to smell it. You wouldn't be able to get back to the human world anyways, you now belong to the spirit world. For you, all around this place will be nothing but water. You'd drown before you found any sight of land. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" As he snarled the last question, Chihiro quickly started to nod her head. He smirked again. "This will be where you sleep, unless I so chose for you to sleep else where. You will mainly be attending to my needs. It'd be best if you only went in between rooms when need be. You'll mostly be in my room, for that is where I wish to keep you. However, Lin may ask you for assistance. You are to finish the task at hand first before assisting her. However, the chores I will give you shall be of higher priority than of Lin's. Remember that. Lin will tell you the rules, I must leave now."

He let go of her neck, and continued to grin evilly at her. He reached out to touch the cheek he was about to slap. Upon feeling his touch, Chihiro recoiled away from him. Annoyed by her actions, he drew his hand back abruptly, and exited the room.

The door in the wall opened again, and Lin poked her head out. She had a smile on her face, which was much more welcome to Chihiro than the evil smirking that had been going on. "So, _Sen_," somehow by the way Lin said the name Sen, Chihiro knew that she had heard what her real name was, "I'll take you to Master Haku's room."

Chihiro nodded, and stood up. Then, remembering, she asked, "Where are my clothes?"

Lin shrugged. "I wouldn't know. Master Haku probably gave them to Kamaji to feed the fire. Knowing Kamaji, he kept them as material to make another pillow. I'll go check for you, it's my job to feed the soot balls anyways."

Lin went through the tiny door, and Sen followed.  
"Soot balls?"

"Shut the door behind you. Eh… Kamaji had a spell cast on the boiler room. All soot from the furnace collects up into little soot balls, and they are his workers. They basically just carry all of the coal to the furnace. They're bloody lazy, and Kamaji often gets into fights with them whenever one decides not to work, or is falling behind."

They were crawling down a small hallway that was about as tall as a small dog. There were small doors on the sides of the hallway, all marked by numbers.

"Is Kamaji mean?"  
"Nah, he's just like an old man. Bitter on the outside, mushy chocolate on the in – ah! Here we are." The door Lin was motioning towards had no number, it was just colored green, while all the rest of the doors were all a murky color of brown, like the hallway.

"This is Master Haku's room?"

Lin shook her head. "No, this is the elevator to Master Haku's room."

She opened the door, and they both crawled in. It was a huge crate with no walls, but only a piece of metal that stood up with buttons all marked different numbers. "Now, pay attention to the buttons I push and where they are, Sen. The numbers on the buttons will change." She pressed down a sequence of 5 buttons, then hit a star shaped button on the bottom of the panel.

The elevator slowly started to go up. Chihiro looked at Lin, curious. "Why don't you just have the number to Haku's room on here?"

"To keep unwanted maids out of his room, or a naughty spirit that decided to come into these secret hallways to see all the rooms they could access and steal out of."

"How do I return back to that hallway?"

"Well, you just hit the star button, and you go to room 548. Ok, we're here."

Another green door appeared, and the elevator stopped right where the door was. Lin opened it, and motioned for Chihiro to go inside.

"Go inside, and wait for Master Haku. It'd be best if you stay in there and wait for his return. Don't touch anything, he hates it when his things are touched, and he can tell when something has been even just been lightly brushed at. So, unless he tells you to touch something, don't. Just take a seat, and wait. Good luck, Sen." She gave Chihiro a friendly smile, and shut the door. Chihiro frowned as she heard the elevator go down.

"How am I going to get the elevator to come back up…" she wondered out loud. "And I don't know the rules yet…"

She sighed and sat down on the ground, and looked around.

His room was completely sea green. His bed seemed like the bed of a king, perfectly made. The post of the bed had little things such as dragons and faeries carved into it. 

His room was almost empty, except for a few dressers with a bunch of drawers. Curious, she stood back up and looked at the objects on top of them.

There seemed to be numerous gold amulets, and random jewels set in pieces of silver or gold that had had beautiful carvings of random symbols in them.

Then there was a shoe on his dresser. She blinked, completely dumbfounded by the fact that he'd have a small, child sized pink show on his dresser. It seemed somehow familiar to her, although she couldn't place a finger on what memory might've contained the image of this pink show. She started to reach out to touch it, but then a cold voice filled her head.

"Did Lin not tell you I hate it when people touch my things?"

__

****

Yay! Finally! Done with this chapter! Anyways, like I said, I you have any ideas on what events should happen next, e-mail them in. I'm having a rather bad case of writer's block .


	5. physical time!

****

Hm… not too many reviews… sigh o'well, atleast I broke 10 )

As for that one person who sent in that idea, that's really not too bad O.o I might just do that… then that leaves the perfect opening for a sequel…

Well, I have nothing to say to my reviewers, other than mucho gracious! And yer welcome, daria.

Chihiro immediately withdrew her hand. She hadn't touched anything yet, but she felt guilty that she was about to grab that pink shoe. Surely he wouldn't punish her for something she hadn't done yet…

He was just leaning up against the doorframe that led out of his room to who knows where. His stoic expression showed nothing, nor did his pose. His arms were crossed across his chest, somehow making him seem a little bit bigger and more menacing in her eyes.

"Well, answer me Sen!"

"I, um…" she felt herself freeze up. She clenched her fists around the gauzy material that covered her thighs. Flinching, she quickly hurried, "just forgot momentarily!"

He uncrossed his arms, his hands turning into fists as well. His stoic face started to twist into a glare. "Forgetting things will not do. You were about to offend my wishes greatly. For that, you shall be punished. Let's see… how should we do it…" he came closer to her, closing this distance between them quite swiftly. He drew closer to her until he was about an inch away, and lifted his hand to her face. He wasn't touching her, but she could as much feel his cold skin against her face. He acted as if the air his fingers caressed were her cheeks, and caught a hold of her hair. For a second, his face seemed almost calm and gentle, but then it contorted into a scowl. He roughly grabbed a hold of her shoulder with the same hand, digging his fingernails into her. "Shall we see how long you can hold your breath under water? Or how well you dance on hot coals? We can even make you dancing shoes out of red-hot iron not yet cooled. So many possibilities, but, how about we simply cage you in with a million black widows? They can easily be acquired, they need not belong in the spirit world to harm flesh even if it belongs to the spirited world-"

Suddenly, without thinking about it, she spoke her mind. "You don't have the right! I wasn't even touching it! You don't know, maybe I could've changed my mind at the last moment! You'd be punishing me without reason! You're evil cruel demon, and I loathe you!"

Haku, in shock that anyone would speak to him that way, took a step back. Chihiro seemed to hear the words exit her mouth. Immediately, she pressed her hand against her mouth as if to stop anything else from coming out. A moment passed by of complete silence as both of them stared at each other.

Haku, however, recovered first. He looked at her with pure devilish humor in his eyes. First he started with a silent laugh, but then it grew louder and more demonic. He stopped and took the step towards her that he backed off of earlier.

"You loathe me? I own you! But you've earned a just punishment, I think." He grabbed her roughly by the arm, and put his hand forward. A dark energy seem to surround his hand, then travel outwards and opened up into some type of portal to a different dimension.

Chihiro felt herself go white with fear. "NO! Don't make me go in there!" She turned around of him and grabbed a hold of him around the waist.

If he was stunned by her action, he didn't show it. He merely used his other hand to swipe the hair out of her eyes, and ask tauntingly, "So you wish to stay with me rather than take your punishment? The person you just claimed to loathe?" He snarled, "Go and receive what you've brought upon yourself!" He pushed her off of him, and into the portal. He quickly closed it, and smiled to himself evilly. He then left the room, after hesitating to glance at the pink shoe in silent contemplation.

Chihiro felt everything on her body being pulled in all sorts of different directions. It felt like people were grabbing her and trying to tear her skin off, let alone her clothes. Then finally, it stopped, and she landed on a cold wet ground.

She opened her eyes, and could not see anything. There was no light, but she could still feel things. She started to freak out. "Oh no… what if I'm blind!?!"

She stood up, and started trying to feel her way around. So far, the only object she came in contact was the ground. And it was slick and muddy. She could hear things, however, slither around. She could hear rattling, and hissing. One of the things making the noises seemed considerably close to her feet. She screamed, and started to run forward, but slipped and fell in the mud.

She saw a red eye gleam upon her, and quickly realized it was an eye. She started to scream at the top of her lungs, shutting her eyes and trying to get up. However, the ground held on to her, as if she were a fly on sticky paper. It also seemed to be sinking her in. She started to cry, not knowing what to do. She was going to die in a hell dimension, and no one would ever notice.

Slowly, she closed her eyes, and tried to calm herself down. "If I'm going to die…" she muttered, "I'll do it my sleep…" Occasionally she'd feel something slither over top of her, but she kept still. The mud didn't seem to be sinking her in any further, and actually started to feel more like a very fluffy bed after a while. Slowly, she let herself drift to sleep.

"I see you've gotten rid of your toy, Haku." Yubaba didn't even looked at him. She continued signing papers.

"I'm teaching her a lesson. I'll bring her back." He looked out the window, sitting on the windowsill. He looked out to the seemingly endless body of water and the blue skies. The ocean was almost an illusion, only real to those who believed it was real. But unless they didn't know with all their heart it wasn't real, only a being of the human world could see through it. The same for the exit. Spirits just couldn't be seen in the human world, because they'd still be in the spirit world.

"She'll be half insane by the time she returns. You should've chosen a less harsh punishment if you wanted to keep her fully intact, Haku."

"She's strong, she won't go insane. Besides, nothing will hurt her. She'll be fine when she comes back. The creatures there don't even eat, as far as I'm aware of."

"Actually, they absorb nutrients through their skin. If she allows too many of them to touch her, she'll be as weak as a noodle when she comes back. It's best to just let Kamaji have the puny thing when you bring her back, he'd atleast be able to make a good soup out of her."

Haku didn't answer, but continued to look out the window. He couldn't get the scene of her talking back to him out of his mind. Somehow, he didn't really care that she had shown him defiance. He felt intrigued by it, as well as amusement. However, he knew that she still needed to be shown her place in line.

Amusement. That was something he hadn't felt in a long time. He continued looking out the window. Yubaba and he never said anything else to each other. Finally, when it came to nighttime, he left and went to his room. When he was in his bed, he slowly muttered a few words. There was a crackle in the air, but that was about it. He smirked, and went to bed.

As Haku went to sleep, Chihiro, all curled up and covered in black mud, started to slowly appear in her bed on the bottom floor. Lin saw her from her own bed, and gave a small smile. She had been afraid that the girl had pushed Master Haku a little too far.

She found a large barrel, about the appropriate size to make a tub for Chihiro, and put a small herbal bath token in inside of it. She quickly wrote a note, and placed it inside. She wouldn't have time to tell Chihiro what to do in the morning, so she simply left instructions on there. Then, remembering, she also ran and grabbed some more garments Sen's size and placed them in there along with everything else.

When she was satisfied, Lin went to sleep. The poor girl should atleast have one friend.

****

Woo! Haku is getting a lil, takes a deep breath physical. Hn, what else lies in my evil mind ) Review! The more you review, the more I write! Possibly faster too if I get large number of em O.o


	6. They'll swallow you up whole if you say ...

****

Alright, to answer a few questions, first of all – Haku takes orders from Yubaba cause she controls him. I can't remember the other questions so, yeah =P if you had questions, sorry I didn't answer them.

Wow! A lot more reviewers! O.O It went from being just… 19 reviews to 36! That's… a lot O.o

Fatlazikat – lol! Omg… interesting, interesting =P holds up some legal document you may marry this fic if you sign this to gimme all yer money . Think of it kinda as… one of em Medieval deals.

Oh yeah, I don't have much of Haku in this chapter… so eh, =P You Haku lovers lucked out on this chappie.

Without further ado, I shall begin.

Lin woke up to the sound of Chihiro crying. At first she had no clue what was going on, all she could hear was just a girl's sobs. She lifted herself up from the cloud soft pillow, and delicately stood up. She suspected that the new girl was the one who was crying, so she gently and silently made her way over to her pillow. She was correct in her suspicions.

Chihiro was holding her knees to her chest, hunched over and crying. It was evident that she was trying to hold in the sounds, but she kept making squeaks here and there during intakes of air. Lin touched her shoulder. At first, nothing happened, so she shook her a little harder. "Sen…? What's wrong?"

Chihiro looked up with puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. She wiped the tears off her face, and sniffed. After a moment, she said, "I hate Haku! He… he's cruel, he's…" she stopped, as sobs over took her. She went back to trying to control them, focusing her energy on it.

Lin sighed, and sat down beside her. "Do you mind telling me what he did to you?"

"I… I don't know what he did… I don't know if it was a dream or not…"

Lin rubbed her back with one hand. "Haku has some nasty punishments. Its best just to keep your head down low and do the best job you can. When I slacked off once, he had one of the frogs chain me up in the boiler room for a week. However, because I've done my work faithfully and thoroughly now, I am now one his most trusted servants. I'm treated fairly well, and life isn't all that bad. I just have to do my work, and make sure others do the same."

Most of Chihiro's sobs had stopped by now. She looked up at Lin. "How can I even hope to do that? I'm not used to even doing normal chores… I mean, I can't do this! I can't go through with this… I'm just a normal girl!"

Lin's face grew hard and cold. Chihiro looked away, shameful of making Lin disappointed in her. However, Lin grabbed her face and made Chihiro face her. "Don't you ever say that. You're a normal girl, but so were we all. You can make it out of here, I know I will someday. But if you give up and say that you can't do this, then this place will swallow you whole. You will be destroyed if you slack off. It's time you got your act together."  
Chihiro's eyes watered up at first, then she broke out crying and hugged Lin. Most of the other girls had woken up, and were staring at the scene. No one spoke, but looked at Chihiro with sympathy. They'd all gone through it before, atleast the ones that were human. Most of the non-human people that worked there were there because they chose to be, or there simply wasn't any other way.

However, footsteps could be heard above them from people walking on levels above. Lin pushed Chihiro away and stood up herself. She pointed at the bucket. "I left you that last night incase I was gone whenever you woke up. There are instructions in there, follow them. Don't worry about the mud everywhere, there are others who clean this room and keep it in good shape. Very similar to the soot balls, which you will soon see."

Chihiro wiped the last tears away, all the sudden realizing how muddy she truly was. She nodded, and started to look at the bucket and its contents. Lin walked into the middle of the room and clapped her hands loudly.

"Alright people, stop pretending to sleep and not knowing it's morning yet! Everyone get up, we've got some nasty chores to do today before we open up! Apparently, we had a mud spirit in here that left a huge mess that some of us 'accidentally' forgot to clean up! I SAID TO GET UP!"

Chihiro looked at the instructions carefully, while holding the bucket tightly in her arms. There was an illustration on the page of what buttons she should push down. After studying it carefully, she pressed down all the correct buttons, and let out a little surprised squeak as the elevator started to go down.

It only took about 30 seconds for it to come to a small door. She opened it and crawled through, closing the door behind her tightly. When she looked at the room, she felt like immediately crawling back through the door.

A huge white and leathery spider was sleeping, underneath some pretty worn out covers. She gulped, set the bucket down, and started to dig through it. She grabbed the note, and the bath token. She put the clothes she was supposed to change into neatly on the ground, and then looked at the white leathery spider again.

There was no one else around, and Lin wouldn't have sent her so soon if Kamaji wasn't around. She finally determined that the spider demon had to be Kamaji. It had white hair on its head and looked pretty much like a human anyways, if it weren't for his limbs.

Delicately, she poked Kamaji. "Um… sir?" There wasn't any reaction. She did it again, and nearly sharted herself backing out of fright as he made an irritated yell, sat up and looked up at her abruptly.

"Well!?! What is it? What do you have to bother me about, human girl!? Kinda muddy there, aren't you?"

"Um… are you … Kamaji?" She felt herself sweating all over, the sweat slowly mixing in with the caked on dirt, creating mud.

"Who wants to know?" His voice sounded exceedingly dangerous to her as he kept talking.

With a shaky hand, she offered the note that Lin wrote towards him. "I… I mean, Lin, she sent me here to find Kamaji. She told me to give him this note, and this-" she picked the bath token up from the ground and offered it to him as well.

"Let me see that," he mumbled grumpily as he extended one of his long arms to reach towards her. Chihiro froze up at first, but the he yelled irritably, "I'm not going to hurt you!" and snatched the note along with the bath token.

He read it over, making certain noises here and there. Then he peered at her strangely. "This is an exceptionally good bath token, I'll have you know. You better thank her, she really risked her status here to get you this." He used another arm to reach behind her, and grabbed the bucket. He used some of his other arms to grab different herbs from the drawers behind her, while he used another to sound off a whistle.

A bunch of soot balls appeared started to crawl from little mouse like holes in the wall carrying lumps of coal. They all made themselves towards the furnace, which continuously opened and closed. They walked the coal over to the furnace, and one by one tossed them in.

Chihiro looked with amazement. "Are those soot balls?"  
Kamaji didn't answer at first, and started to smash the herbs he grabbed in a small bowel. Then finally, he muttered, "They're soot balls all right, the lazy bums."

After a while, when all the soot balls had already retreated, he grabbed a rope that hung from above and pulled it. Water became to pour from what looked like the ceiling. When the bucket was nearly filled, he gave another quick tug to the rope and all the water stopped. He started to mix the smashed up herbs with the water.

"They're really cute…"

"Touch one and you'll look like nothing other than a large soot ball yourself. Takes a lot of soot to make one, and when they're touched by mortal hands they explode. They don't' die, don't worry about that, they just simply explode all over you. They can't die, because they aren't truly alive anyways. I'm done."

Giving the bath water one final stir, he gave the bucket now filled with water back to Chihiro, placing it down in front of her. He turned around to his equipment, and started pulling and messing with random objects. "Go ahead and take your bath. I won't look."

After she got in and took her bath, and he could hear her getting back out, he used one hand to go around himself without looking back and dug it into the pile of his pillows. He lifted his hand from the pile to reveal clothes.

"I believe these belong to you," he said gruffly. He placed the back underneath the pillows. "They smell like you, human. Whenever you need them, ask me and I'll return them. However, it's dangerous to have your clothes with you. They are apart of who you really are, therefore they are your freedom of this place, for they remind of you things that you will soon forget. If you ever need to remember, ask me. But never let anyone know. You could punished severely for it. What's your name, little one?"

Chihiro started to put on her clothes, and when she was done, she looked at Kamaji. "My name is Sen."

"Funny, that wasn't the name written on the label. And that the name wasn't exactly in print format. You shouldn't forget that name, ever. Always remember it, for it is also your freedom."

Chihiro blinked, and tried to think of what name he was talking about that she should remember. Then she realized he was talking about her name. It seemed somehow strange to her that she should forget to remember her own name, but she didn't think much else about it.

She looked around, but saw no way she could get rid of the water in the bucket. "Kamaji? How do I get rid of the water in the bucket?"

He shrugged. "Leave it, I'll take care of it later."  
"So here you are, taking a bath when you should be waiting for me in my room."

Chihiro froze at the sound of Haku's voice. She heard a door shut, and she looked in the direction of the sound. She saw Haku coming through, with a sly smile on his face. Kamaji didn't pay any heed, he just continued with his job. He continued walking towards her until he was quite near her.

"So, what should we do about it this time, eh? Wasn't my last punishment warning enough for you yet? Or do you need even more discipline?"

****


	7. A Means to an end

Forever Mine

**AN: Alright, for those of you who have longed for me to continue this story, you are in some sorts in luck. I've taken an interest in completing all of my old stories! **

**However, after rereading the 6 chapters I have posted up on here, I'm absolutely appalled. XD Seriously, you must really love the idea of this story to stick around for that type of shitty writing. XD **

**And so I have taken it upon myself to save my own story and write a new version of it! Its original purpose has by no means been taken away. Oh no. Evil Haku will still be Evil Haku. **

**But it is in most ways a new story, which is why I've created a new one all together titled Forever Mine Chihiro's Story. **

**Some of the events will be changed, and it will be told COMPLETELY from Chihiro's point of view.**

**I promise you won't be disappointed if you've enjoyed this story. )**

**And now, so I won't be reported as breaking the damn rules, be entertained!**

--

Haku: Fishy wishy, fishy swishy!

Sen: … Fishy?

Haku: … Erm. Yes. Fishy… Get me some fish!

Sen: … O.o;

No Face: EEEE! eats everyone

The End.


End file.
